


What's In The Box?

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [29]
Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cats, Childhood Trauma, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Married Couple, Married Life, Romance, Surprises, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 29: HouseFandom: The Haunting of Hill HouseKevin brings home a surprise for his wife.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Shirley Crain/Kevin Harris
Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589173
Kudos: 7





	What's In The Box?

Kevin Harris came in the house holding what looked like a large shoe box, but without the shoes inside. It immediately caught Shirley's attention and made her a little bit uneasy. She wasn't even remotely prepared for what he said next. 

"What would you say if I came home one day with six kittens?" he asked. 

She stared at him. 

"What's in the box?" Shirley asked. To someone else it might've been innocent. Even welcome. But not to her. 

"..." said Kevin. He didn't answer. 

She was starting to get nervous. She remembered those kittens...the ones that all died... 

"...Kev, what's in the box?" she said again. 

He smiled. "I think you know."

But Shirley did not smile. 


End file.
